epilogue
by kookiemochi
Summary: #6: family. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Scorpius harus melepas kepergian anaknya menuju sekolah sihir terbaik se-Britania Raya. [nulis random 2017]


**epilogue**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

scorpius malfoy/rose weasley.

written for nulis random 2017

prompt #6: _family_

* * *

 _our lives are so hectic and full, and we have a big family right now._

* * *

Stasiun King Cross hampir selalu penuh sesak tiap menginjak tanggal satu September.

Hari itu seperti awal September yang biasa. Suhu udara mulai mendingin tanda musim gugur telah datang, banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan tumpukan koper di troli yang didorong keras, dan gerutuan samar terdengar di sana-sini.

Anak-anak penyihir baik yang siap maupun yang malas memulai tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts menembus peron 9 ¾ didampingi keluarga masing-masing. Ada yang berekspresi antusias, ada yang takut, ada yang bersemangat, ada yang sedih, ada yang bahagia. Pokoknya bermacam-macam.

Kereta api bercat merah telah berdiri anggun di lintasan, menunggu pukul sebelas tepat untuk berangkat menuju sekolah sihir paling terkenal di Britania Raya.

Sebuah keluarga besar penyihir tampak mencolok di tengah keramaian setelah menapak keluar dari peron 9 ¾. Berpuluh pasang mata mengamati mereka penuh rasa ingin tahu, sementara beberapa yang lain justru menatap terpesona.

"Mum, aku pergi dulu. Adrian berkata kalau ia sudah menemukan kompartemen untukku dan yang lain," Perseus Malfoy berkata terburu-buru, mengecup pipi Rose singkat dan memeluk Scorpius lama.

"Kau tahu kebiasaan keluarga Aunt Tori seperti apa, Mum," Rosabelle Malfoy mendengus, "datang nyaris satu jam sebelumnya. Disiplin sekali."

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk adik-adikmu yang akan memulai tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts?" Rose menjitak kepala pirang Perseus keras.

"Paling tidak ucapkan selamat tinggal, Perce," Scorpius berujar, mendapatkan putaran bola mata dari anak sulungnya, "jadilah contoh kakak yang baik."

"Oke, oke," Perseus menundukkan badannya dan atensinya terfokus kepada dua adiknya, "selamat menempuh tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts, Leo, Mary. Kuharap salah satu diantara kalian menemaniku di Slytherin, karena Ravenclaw adalah asrama yang sangat membosankan."

Rosabelle memelototi kakak sulungnya ganas. "Atau mungkin mereka akan berakhir di Gryffindor seperti Mum, Percy."

"Yah, setidaknya Gryffindor tak seburuk Ravenclaw," Perseus nyengir lebar, wajah Rosabelle mulai memerah marah.

"Berhenti mengganggu Belle, Percy," Ronald, Rosella, Cepheus, dan Rosamund Malfoy berbicara bersamaan, kentara sekali terlihat kesal.

"Aku kalah, seperti biasa," gerutu Perseus, "dasar monster-monster kecil."

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Belle, Leo, Mary. Akan kucarikan kompartemen baru untuk kalian. Aku pergi dulu, Mum, Dad."

Membungkuk menciumi tujuh adiknya, mencium pipi Rose sekali lagi, dan menghambur memeluk Scorpius untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari, Perseus akhirnya berlalu pergi. Menggeret kopernya paksa di satu tangan dan memeluk sangkar burung hantu di tangan yang lain, putra kesayangan Scorpius itu hilang ditelan lautan manusia.

"Aku juga, Mum, Dad," Rosabelle berkata singkat, memeluk erat Rose dan Scorpius.

"Jangan nakal," pesannya galak pada keempat adiknya, "jangan mengacaukan Manor saat aku, Percy, Leo, dan Mary kembali nanti."

" _Aye_ , Miss," cibir Cepheus. Ronald terkekeh.

"Untuk kalian," berbalik menghadap Leonidas dan Rosemary Malfoy yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, "jangan dengarkan perkataan Percy. Tak peduli kalian akan berakhir di mana, kalian tetaplah bagian dari keluarga. Tetap tenang sebab Topi Seleksi selalu tahu yang terbaik, oke?"

Mengecup singkat pipi Leonidas dan memeluk lama Rosemary, putri sulung keluarga Malfoy itu beranjak untuk menemui Christian dan Christopher Potter.

"Mum, aku ingin pergi ke Hogwarts," rengek Ronald.

"Kapan kita bisa pergi ke sana, Dad?" Cepheus tak kalah rewel bertanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu dua tahun lagi, Ronald, Ella," Scorpius mengelus lembut kepala merah Ronald.

"Ceph, Rosa, kalian harus sabar menunggu lebih lama," Rose tertawa, "empat tahun lagi, _sweetheart_."

Cepheus merengut dan Rosamund mengerang.

"Leo, aku takut," Rosemary berbisik diam-diam pada kembarannya.

"Sama," wajah Leonidas tetap datar, tapi keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita malah berakhir di Hufflepuff alih-alih di Slytherin atau Gryffindor?" Rosemary tercekat.

"Aku sangat menantikan reaksi Grandpa Draco jika itu terjadi," Leonidas membalas sarkas.

"Kalau begitu Hufflepuff akan memiliki penyihir-penyihir muda yang berbakat," Scorpius tiba-tiba masuk dalam percakapan rahasia mereka tanpa diundang, "kenapa kalian setakut itu?"

"Kami tak takut, Dad," Leonidas menjawab hampir saat itu juga, "kami hanya…"

"Gugup," Rosemary membantu menyelesaikan kalimat kembarannya.

"Kalian tak mengerti," Leonidas menyela frustasi, "aku bingung aku akan menjadi bagian dari asrama mana."

"Jika aku masuk Hufflepuff maka Grandpa Draco akan mengamuk, jika aku masuk Slytherin maka seluruh keluarga Weasley akan mengamuk, jika aku masuk Gryffindor maka Grandpa Draco akan murka, dan jika aku masuk Ravenclaw pasti Nana Hermione akan sangat bahagia," Rosemary menjelaskan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika ia tersortir di salah satu dari empat asrama.

"Tak usah pikirkan mereka," Rose menyahut tegas, "jadilah diri sendiri jika Topi Seleksi sudah ditaruh di atas kepala kalian. Keputusan yang ia ambil tak pernah salah, setahuku."

"Tapi selama berabad-abad keluarga Malfoy selalu berada di Slytherin," Leonidas masih berusaha mendebat.

"Dan keluarga Weasley pasti berada di Gryffindor," Rosemary menyambung lelah.

"Rosabelle adalah Malfoy pertama yang tersortir ke Ravenclaw," balas Scorpius.

"Hugo, Lily, dan Molly adalah anggota asrama Ravenclaw paling setia," Rose terus berujar, "dan jangan lupakan Al. Dia adalah Potter pertama yang berjaya di Slytherin."

"Leo, Mary, kalian adalah Malfoy. Tetap tenang, dan biarkan semua mengalir seperti yang telah ditakdirkan. Mum dan Dad tak peduli kalian akan berakhir di asrama mana, karena dimanapun kalian berada, kami percaya kalian akan menjadi penyihir yang berbakat," Scorpius berkata bijak. Sorot takut di mata kelabu Leonidas mulai memudar.

"Berani seperti Gryffindor, cerdas dan bijak seperti Ravenclaw, loyal dan pantang menyerah seperti Hufflepuff, serta ambisius seperti Slytherin," Rose tersenyum hangat, mendekap Rosemary erat.

Mengecek arloji dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat, Scorpius memeluk dua anak kembarnya lama. Rose menangis terharu sebelum menciumi mereka satu persatu.

"Jadi anak baik."

"Jangan melanggar peraturan yang ditetapkan."

"Jauhi Hutan Terlarang."

"Dapatkan nilai _Outstanding_ di tiap mata pelajaran."

"Sukai Sejarah Sihir walaupun aku pribadi tak menyukainya."

"Buat semua profesor terkesan."

"Yang paling penting, Mary, Leo," ucap Scorpius, terdengar sangat serius, "kalian harus bermain Quidditch untuk asrama kalian."

Rose mengangguk setuju. Leonidas menyeringai dan Rosemary mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya.

Peluit berbunyi kencang, menandakan kereta siap bertolak.

"Kurasa ini saatnya," Leonidas mendesah keras sebelum memeluk orang tuanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mencium adik-adiknya.

"Aku akan menulis setelah aku mengetahui di asrama mana aku akan terdampar," Rosemary tersenyum tipis, sudut matanya berair. Mengikuti jejak kakak kembarnya, ia memeluk Rose, Scorpius, dan adik-adiknya singkat.

"Jaga Mum dan Dad saat kita tidak di rumah," Leonidas menatap mata cokelat bening Ronald yang bersinar sedih.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku, Leo," Ronald menepuk pundak kakak lelakinya.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Leonidas dan Rosemary memasuki kompartemen dengan tangan melambai keras di luar jendela.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi," Rose terisak kecil.

"Ya," Scorpius menghela napas, "seperti baru kemarin kita mengantar Percy untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Siapa sangka kita sudah melepas kepergian anak-anak kita untuk yang ketiga kalinya," Rose berkata, setengah tak percaya.

"Dan masih ada dua lagi," Scorpius menunjuk Ronald, Rosella, Cepheus, dan Rosamund.

Mereka berenam pecah dalam tawa.

* * *

 **...**

 **iya, di sini scorpius dan rose punya delapan anak. perseus altair (percy), rosabelle felicity (belle), leonidas caelum (leo), rosemary valerie (mary), ronald draco (ron), rosella ivory (ella), cepheus scorpius (ceph), dan rosamund natalie (rosa).**

 **percy udah di tahun ketiga, belle di tahun kedua, mary dan leo di tahun pertama. leo kembar dengan mary, ron kembar dengan ella, dan ceph kembar dengan rosa.**

 **kok rose dan scorpius banyak banget buat anaknya? imajinasi wkwk. namanya aja nulis random. lagian kan bosen masa keluarga malfoy punya anak satu, cowo doang lagi.**

 **niatnya ini dibuat untuk birthday ficnya lucky blue smith (dreamcast scorpius versiku) yang udah telat 3 hari. panjang umur, makin sukses, jadi ayah yang baik nanti kalo anaknya udah lahir ya mas.**


End file.
